Homecoming
by Gameblaster12
Summary: With the loss of Will and Cornelia and the heart of Kandrakhar, the only guardians left will have to gather some hearts together but how easy will it be trying to keep hidden, finding more hearts, going to school and keeping an eye on your enemy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Returning Home**

Nerissa walked around her lair thinking of her next step. Multiple things came to mind but the best idea is definitely heading to earth since the guardians will no longer be there. After gathering up some things, she left through a fold to earth.

In Meridian, Asha sat on the ground, blood on her tail from killing Astroth and wanting to be left alone. No one dared to get near her, not for being afraid but because they know she wants to be alone. After all, she lost her father and then her mother. For what seemed like hours, she sat down crying. "Poor Asha, I can't imagine what it's like to lose both my parents." Kevin said sitting down on the ground.

"We all feel bad for her Kevin but until she decides that she wants to be around people again, we can't do much to help her." Elyon said with a frown on her face while she looked at Asha. Then she turned to Kevin. "What confuses me is how you were able to hold her tail for so long, and why you didn't weaken or die in the process. I guess your need to protect her may have had a part but if that was the case then why did Will die so easily. I guess being hit in the stomach did more damage but the fact still remains that she didn't have the tail in as long as you did and you grabbed Astroths tail not long after Will got stabbed. That's the other thing; Astroth didn't seem to want Will dead before Asha. I get the fact that demons become more powerful if you kill a loved one. What I don't get is why she seemed mad that the leader guardian died and why didn't she run once she got the chance. Unless she didn't know about a demons rage. That brings me to my next question; if she knew nothing about demons, why only target Asha and forget the others which means someone is behind the whole thing. The question is who?" Elyon asked as she put her hand behind her head and rubbed it as she thought.

"I don't know Elyon but I think we should just get Will's funeral ready." Irma said as she looked over at Astroth who changed back to Cornelia. "Hey everyone, look at Astroth, Cornelia, whatever." Irma yelled out. Everyone looked and could she Cornelia in her human form.

Asha had been crying for a while now but she had finally stopped and rubbed her eyes that have grown red and puffy. She thought the most painful experience was when her tail came in but then her mother died right in front of her and her pain grew and so did her anger. She had never been so angry and sad at the same time but now she is and the pain felt unbearable and then a bright flash appeared. Asha covered her eyes with her arm and then put her arm down when the light vanished. When she did, two people stood there in front of her. She finally got a good look and anger and happiness filled her. Right in front of her is Cornelia and her mother. She wasn't sure how this is possible but she didn't really care and then Will spoke up. "Asha, I am only here for a little while so I must hurry. Don't be mad at Cornelia Asha, this was not her fault. Secondly, you must be ready to kill again in order to return things to the way they were and the anger you have now will help you. You must keep the anger down until it's time for you to release it. You will know when the time comes now I must go now. I love you Asha." With that said, there was another flash and the two were gone.

'Mom, I love you too.' Asha said as she got up off the ground and rubbed her eyes and then put a small smile on her face. She slowly walked away toward the group. When she got to the group, there backs are turned to her and so she spoke up. "Hey everyone, what's up?" Asha asked seeing the group turn around and then hug her.

"How are you Asha?" Taranee asked.

"I'm fine but if you squeeze me to hard, I will lose all my breath." The group let go of her and smiled at her. Then a fold opened and out walked the Oracle. "Oracle, what are you here for?" Asha asked somewhat scared that she must have done something wrong.

"It's about Nerissa, she has gone to Earth. You must stop her from taking over which means that Lillian must return. The only thing keeping Nerissa from taking the heart of earth right now is her not getting to your old home. If she gets there and finds you missing, she will then be able to take the heart of earth right from under you. You are connected to earth Lillian and without you there, you are leaving earth wide open as well as the heart. The heart can be taken if it is left unattended and since you have left your kingdom unattended Lillian. Like Phobos did when Elyon was in her trance, Nerissa will do to you Lillian. You're already one heart down, you must return to earth to keep the heart from being taken." The Oracle said not too well but well enough to make a point.

"Oracle, how can we return if everyone wants us gone? They will kill us if we go back." Lillian said concerned.

Oracle waved his hand over her and she became a different person. "I will glamour all of you in order for you to return. Don't worry about the girl, she can't prove anything if without proof and with the heart gone, she can't do a thing. Now go." Oracle made a fold and had everyone walk through as he changed there looks. When Lillian got to the other side of the fold, she hopped that her and the others could pull this off.

She walked over to her old home to see it still standing mainly because people live underneath where she lived. Her and her family walked up the stairs and into the old apartment. Time on earth moved much faster then time in meridian and there apartment now has cob webs, dust, ripped wallpaper, and there couches are ripped as well. All around, it is falling since it has been clearly abandoned. "How long could we have been gone for? It doesn't seem like we were gone for that long." Lillian said looking around. She focused her energy and everything started fixing itself but very slowly. After about thirty minutes, the apartment had been returned to normal, well close to normal anyway. There are still cob webs and dust still but all the walls and couches are fixed and the spiders are gone. Lillian fell onto one of the couches and relaxed as Napoleon came up and sat on her lap.

"Hey kido, we are all behind you one hundred percent but with Nerissa up a heart as I assume that she has the heart of Kandrakhar, this isn't going to be easy since the girls are no longer able to be at full power." Just then, the Oracle walked into the room.

"We have some more bad news Lillian. The heart that Astroth had wasn't destroyed as it was supposed to have been. Nerissa has it as well and so she is up two hearts and you haven't even started. Technically you're down one but she has two plus the power of Astroth and you have one and some weakened guardians. The best thing for you to do now is go to school and getting some hearts with you. Once you get another two hearts with you Lillian, focus on finding Nerissa and do your best to keep her from getting anymore. Right now you have the heart of Meridian on your side which right now makes your heart powers equal however you will need two more hearts then Nerissa if you plan to defeat Nerissa. You must do your best and keep Nerissa at bay, keep yourselves hidden and getting two more hearts. I will have Elyon guide the guardians around to go for some more hearts and others will spy on Nerissa once she is found and if she is found. Right now keep focus on keeping hidden and looking for Nerissa. I realize that this is very confusing and hard but you must do this. Get into school and as soon as possible and look for Nerissa. I have already informed the guardians. Good luck Lillian." With that said, the Oracle left.

"As if things couldn't get any more confusing and difficult. What do we do, guardians are no good without the heart of Kandrakhar and now we come to a world that hates our guts and we have to keep everything a secret while trying to defeat someone with who knows how many hearts. Life sucks right now."

**A/N: I started this story now since I won't be able to do any more writing if I go to Arizona. Sorry that the last chapter of my sequel to my last story (you know what I mean) I did came out a little weird. It didn't exactly last as long as I had planned and some other things. Anyway, happy new year if I don't update again this week and this one will turn out better. Please review, thanks a head of time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: One Problem Down, More Arise**

The next day Asha got enrolled in school and the day after is the day that she starts. Luckily for Asha, she started toward the beginning of the year and so as a result, she hasn't missed much. She arrived at school and looked around to find that nothing had changed since she left as far as the building goes anyway. Some kids have changed but that is to be expected when school starts again. New kids and old kids but one person specifically she wanted to not run into. Remembering what had happened to her, her family, and her friends and their families. The thought of the girl made her mad but she had to quickly calm down since she isn't the target as much as Asha would love for her to be. The bell had not yet rung which gave Megan some time to run into her. She had to keep herself focused though, because if she didn't, things would turn from bad to worse. Asha walked over to the cafeteria and grabbed herself a little something to eat and then sat down on a bench. She couldn't help but look around to make sure that Megan was no where around. After about ten more minutes, the bell had finally rung and when she stood up to get to her first class, someone came up and tripped her. Asha stood up scowling at the person and then got blinded by a light and when the light vanished, the girl that tripped her was to far ahead and she let the incident go. She had to keep focus and getting revenge on a girl that had merely tripped her would be a waste of energy.

She reached her first class and walked in just to be pulled aside by her new teacher. "Hello, please, introduce yourself." Her teacher asked nicely.

Asha sighed and quickly came up with a name for herself so as not to give herself away to those that don't need to know. "Hi, I'm Ashley." Asha said and walked over to the seat that her teacher is pointing at and then scowled in the direction. The girl sitting in the seat next to her seat looked to the front and scowled back. Asha quickly took her seat so as not to draw attention to herself. 'Hello Megan.' Asha whispered to the girl next to her.

'How are you back here Asha?' Then the conversation was interrupted by the girl behind her.

'That's not her name Megan; it's Ashley, not Asha. You know, you should be nicer to the new girl.' The girl said correcting Megan.

'Stuff it Alex.' Then the girl behind them backed off raising her hands up in defense and mumbled something. 'I don't know why you're here but I swear; I'll send you back one way or another.' Megan said angrily but kept it to a whisper.

'Fine but you may want to wait till we finish our job here.' Asha shot back quietly.

'I don't know what job you have but I'm not letting you stay here for very long.' Megan said a little too loudly as she drew attention from the class and the teacher.

"Megan, how dare you talk to a new student like that. If I hear you say something else like that, you will be sent to the principles office." The teacher then turned around and continued teaching.

'I wouldn't suggest that Megan, because if you do, you can say goodbye to earth.' Asha said hoping to end the conversation.

'You mean Nerissa don't you? You have come back to stop her but that I can't allow. She has made a vow on Kandrakhar to give us our freedom once she takes over. I will kill you if I have to Asha. I'm not going to let my freedom slip through the cracks just to let you get your way. Let her do her thing and if you don't disrupt her, I'm sure that she will let you live here as well in freedom.' Megan continued to scowl at Asha and Asha did the same to Megan.

Asha grew outraged by this information. This had to be part of Nerissa's plan, to make an enemy of ours her ally and make things that much harder. Now she has to fight her way through Megan just to get to Nerissa and by doing that releasing anger that she; for reasons not quit known to her, needs to keep in. If that wasn't bad enough, she is now sitting next Megan, the same person to ruin their lives to begin with, who hates her guts for her uncles death even though she I happy to have him dead. This just makes another barrier for her to get through in the process of everything else. Before Asha knew it, the class had ended as well as some others and lunch time had come around. Megan couldn't help but be driven nuts by this whole thing. It seems that Nerissa is one step ahead of her and for the sake of argument, it doesn't really seem but it is a fact. How Nerissa could be one step ahead of her is completely unbelievable at the fact that Nerissa hasn't even, and that's when a thought came to her. 'Since when could the Oracle make a glamour of everyone?' After a little more thought and it hit her like a brick. 'Nerissa, she wanted us to come back to earth but why? What would helping us come back to earth do for her. It just doesn't make sense.' Asha thought as she sat down at a table. Then a girl with long black hair sat down next to her and began eating. She however went completely unnoticed by Asha as well as the other four girls that sat down shortly after.

The girl next to Asha then bumped into her and knocked her off the bench. "Oops, so sorry." The girl said sarcastically covering her mouth mocking Asha.

"Oh no, as long as your ok but then with that much junk in your trunk, you couldn't be hurt to badly." Asha shot back as she stood up. The girl next to her then stood up and smiled which gave her away. "Nerissa, it appears keeping an eye on you will be much easier then I thought." Nerissa smiled and walked off slowly. 'I'll take you down Nerissa, one way or another, I swear, I'll kill you.' Then she left and grabbed some snacks to nibble on for later and then sat down on a bench outside thinking. 'What are we going to do?' Asha asked looking up toward the sky as if to ask her mother and then let a small tear run down her cheek.

In Zamballa, the powered down guardians arrived in hopes of finding Kadma. The four looked around the forest and could remember the time that they first came here, with Will, and found that they were being framed by the same person who just trained, what looked like a plant, the person to kill there best friend. It would be hard to stay here for to long which is why making this quick is a need to do. Zamballa may be beautiful but that is just the other problem. It reminds them of their friend Cornelia who helped to bring the beauty back to this place. The thought of this made them want to leave that much more and they felt that the faster they leave, the better. They could hardly stand to be in this place now and not because it looks like a giant grape. Even with the little time they spent here, so many memories were made and they hadn't even known it till now. They quickly rushed up to Kadma's palace and walked up to the door and knocked and soon, Kadma came up to them and a smile grew only to become a frown shortly after seeing the sad faces of the guardians and seeing two of them missing. "What is wrong guardians?"

"Kadma, we need you to join us; we need another heart to help to counteract Nerissa's power." Taranee burst out only thinking of leaving the place.

"Nerissa, but what about the heart of Kandrakhar." Kadma stopped there seeing the expressions of the guardians harden but not sure if the looks are toward her or someone else.

"Nerissa has two hearts already Kadma, one being the Heart of Kandrakhar. Will's dead and Nerissa took the heart right out from under us." Hay Lin said pained at the memory of what had happened.

"She killed again for power." Kadma flinched from the memory of what happened with Cassidy. "I'm at your service guardians for I feel your pain of the loss of a friend." Kadma said.

"Actually, its two friends Kadma, Cornelia is gone as well." Kadma's eyes grew wide at hearing this and couldn't figure out how or even why Nerissa would be so cruel but then Irma spoke again and answered her question at the same time. "Cornelia was scratched by a rose from Goreth and so she finally became too much for us and we took her power and then she became corrupted completely and that's when Nerissa took over. Nerissa trained her and then she killed Will. Enough talk though, thanks for the help Kadma. If there is any other hearts that you know of to help us, then please get them to join us." Kadma nodded satisfying the guardians and then Kadma sent them to the Oracle through a fold.

"Pray we make it through this alive for I fear that we may not live." Kadma said now fearing for the guardians and the other worlds themselves. Never did Kadma think that Nerissa would become so powerful or even kill, though she didn't physically kill anyone, again after what she did to Cassidy. "I must find as many hearts as possible and quickly." With that, she made a fold to another planet.

Nerissa arrived in Moranox and smiled happily and she walked up to the castle. She threw the guards aside and walked into the castle. She walked around and found pictures of Will on the wall and some pictures of her and Phobos and even pictures of Will with a big belly. 'Guardian, you were truly a troublesome one you were but now I'm in charge.' Nerissa thought as she walked down the hall. She finally reached the throne room and entered to find the current queen on her throne. "Your highness," Nerissa said bowing. "I have come to make a deal with you, agreement, whatever you want to call it. I need your help for I am helping the guardians to defeat a great evil. We need more hearts on our side"

Before Nerissa could finish her sentence, the queen spoke up. "Why would you, an enemy to the guardians, help them for any reason. I have been told of your tricks and I don't believe a word of what you're saying." Marsi said not being slightly convinced of what she is saying. After a few seconds to look at her, she looks exactly as Will described Nerissa.

"Your highness, I do admit that I am an enemy of the guardians but if we are to survive this evil, we need help from all those that we can. In fact the guardians themselves sent me and I made a oath on the heart of Kandrakhar to help them." Nerissa said becoming slightly impatient but keeping that hidden very well.

"You made an oath on the heart did you? Tell me, why should I believe you Nerissa?" Marsi said getting short tempered.

"An oath is an oath and I can't break an oath even if I wanted and besides, the other guardians are off getting help as well." Nerissa explained which is true partly.

Marsi then got a glance of a pink glow around in Nerissa's shirt and then she snapped. "I'll go to the guardians myself and I will be on their side Nerissa. You however are guilty of killing Will and should be hanged for it! Guards, arrest Nerissa at once!" Marsi yelled as guards came into the room.

"You are to smart for your own good. You'll regret this once I kill every single one of you!" Nerissa yelled as she made a fold and went through.

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update, I went into a small period of time that I lost interest in the story but that's something about me. I only temporarily lose interest and then I'm ready to go again. Thanks for the reviews and please update again. Once again sorry for taking so long to update and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Pain for a Heart**

Kadma arrived in a place called Prothis shortly after she talked with the guardians. Prothis is just as she remembered it from the first time she came here. The sky is a natural blue color and the plants look exactly like plants from earth. All the buildings are incredibly high and the people are small, at least to her anyway. The tallest person is 5 feet, 5 inches so as to how they could build a building as big as they are is beyond her. Not even people from earth could build buildings of this size with the latest equipment but then again, the people here do have their ways. Kadma walked around town for a while until she came to a building that she could never forget. She rang the bell letting someone know that she is there and she was let in however, she refused to actually go into the building because of how it has been built. She tried following someone around in one of these buildings one time and she got lost to the fact that she couldn't find anyone. The sad part of it all is that the person she had been following was two feet from her. Kadma pushed and held down a button and then began to talk. "Excuse me, may I talk to Crethas please, I'm an old friend."

"Kadma is that you dear?" The person on the other side asked and Kadma answered with a simple yes. "I'll be right there dear friend." After about ten minutes and a surprisingly tall person came out of the building. "Kadma, it's good to see you my friend, how are you?" Crethas asked.

"I'm well for now but I must know something. When did you get so tall?" Kadma asked startled by the six foot women.

"As you know, I am the queen of this world and so therefore I grow the tallest. I never understood that either but that is just how it goes." The two got a good laugh out of this little comment and then got back to business. "Now what do you need Kadma?"

Kadma looked away for a moment kind of embarrassed about asking for the heart and then having the need to leave but her and the others need as much help as they can get and came out with it. "Crethas, I need to ask for your heart. I know that is a lot to ask of you but I fear for the guardians and the worlds. We have already lost two guardians and if we don't get any more hearts on our side, we may lose world after world to and ex guardian, Nerissa." Kadma explained to her good friend hoping that she would not be angry for asking so much of her.

"I see; I'm willing to lend a hand in this conspiracy. The heart of Prothis is now with you my dear friend and the guardians." Crethas vowed to help and no matter what she would. A vow in Prothis means more to the people then making a vow on many hearts. To break a vow here would mean death. Crethas then handed the heart over to Kadma.

"Thank you my friend, but just this extra heart won't be of much help. I need more if we intend to defeat Nerissa. I thank you for the help but now I must leave to get some more hearts." Kadma said sadly.

"You must go then." Then the two pounded there chest and bowed as a sign of respect to the other. Then Kadma made a fold and left to another planet that she feared may not go as well for the world is very powerful and they have only one ally and that is Kandrakhar but even knowing that they may be in trouble may not be enough to convince them. Kadma had to get to Coren before Nerissa could with hope of being able to convince the king before he could decide to execute her.

Kadma reached Coren and breathed in and then got captured by two guards and then she got knocked out. When Kadma awoke she had been placed before the king. She slowly gained her focus and then felt that her hands are tied up by their chains which dug into her skin causing her wrists to bleed and then some feeling came back into her ankles and she could feel that she is bleeding from their as well. Kadma looked around for a second and then the king spoke to her. "Why have you come here outsider? Surely you don't expect us to trust you?" He said cruelly as he pounded his chair.

"I have come to ask for your help your highness. I know that you have no reason to trust me but I have come for help anyway. You are the most powerful world known and so to have you as an ally would be great to Kandrakhar and the guardians." Then a sharp pain shot through her back. She could feel some blood rush down.

"I don't care about you or the guardians. I hardly care about Kandrakhar but without them, I'd have no heart. Whatever problem you're having your guardians can deal with it themselves." He said slamming his fist on his chair once more.

"Please…Nerissa is going…to destroy our worlds." Kadma said through breaths and then, what felt like a knife, entered into her leg and she let out a scream.

"I need no help in defending my world wretch. I don't care who you are or who is in trouble. Kill her for trespassing." The king said angrily.

"No please, don't, I beg of you. Nerissa is going to take so many hearts that she may be unstoppable even by your standards. Please, lend us a hand and help us." Then the knife was pulled out of her leg and then stabbed into her right shoulder and she let out another scream.

"Silence, I will have no part in your war and I care not who it involves. If Nerissa decides to come here, she will be killed immediately without question and as for you; you have wasted enough of my time. Execute her in the morning." The king said having lost all patience with Kadma.

"Please…don't do this…two guardians…have died…already because…of her, I know that…we have…a…demon on…our side." Kadma said weakly as she reached the door and then the king waved them over and Kadma was brought up to the king and went face to face with him.

"You lie, why would such a powerful creature join someone like you?" The King asked cruelly and puzzled.

"The…demon is…the guardian leader…daughter." Kadma said weakly trying to catch her breath.

"The guardian leader has a demon for a child. You can't be serious, why would a guardian even bother to" The king was then cut off by Kadma.

"I'm one hundred percent serious and trust me, it was completely unexpected." Kadma said trying to rise to her feet. "For a reason I'm not so sure of, for I don't know all the details, she has a demon for a daughter. I wasn't told everything but I do know that she is afraid of Nerissa herself and as you know, demons aren't afraid of much no matter who they came from." Kadma then relaxed when she didn't feel anything touch her other then some ruff hands.

The king put his hand to his chin and then began to think. After a few minutes of silence, the king spoke up. "I give you the heart of this world to defeat Nerissa and my world will help in this struggle for if a demon is scared of her, then she must be more dangerous then you led to believe."

Kadma wanted to argue with him but thought better of it and thanked him. Kadma was let go and then she was given the heart of Coren and then Kadma left the world. She arrived on earth in the Silver Dragon and Yan Lin saw this and ran over to her. "Never…am I going…to go…back to…Coren…again." Kadma said through breaths and then Yan Lin rushed out of the room and came back with some items to clean up Kadma.

"All this for a heart Kadma?" Yan Lin asked.

"Shut it Yan Lin, just shut it." Kadma said and then the two gave a small laugh and after Yan Lin finished, she let Kadma rest.

"Way to go Kadma but I fear that that still won't be enough." Yan Lin said quietly and walked out of the basement.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and please continue to review.** **Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: So Close and Yet so Far**

The next day Nerissa went straight for another world. She arrived on the planet Reporge. She looked around for a while and then started walking toward the small village below. Everyone stared at her oddly as she walked through the small village for she isn't dressed like they are. Nerissa could see the fear in their eyes and most ran into there homes. She smiled as she saw them cower into their homes which may also give her the advantage on this heart and then she saw three specific girls already close the castle. 'The guardians won't beat me to this heart.' Nerissa ran as fast as she could toward the castle. On the way, she threw lightning toward them but just barely missed them causing them to turn around and look at her. Taranee ran up to the castle doors while the other stood by and used what they had of their power to hold off Nerissa. "This heart is mine guardians." Nerissa said throwing more lightning at them causing them to move out of the way. Nerissa quickly ran into the castle dodging the water and air blast coming at her and fired lightning back at them. Nerissa then found some suites of armor and used her power to make them come to life and then ran off letting the guardians fight off the armor. Nerissa ran into the throne room and could see the king handing the heart over to Taranee. Nerissa teletransported right in between the king and Taranee and grabbed the heart right before Taranee could and then teletransported away before more could be said.

Taranee made two fists and then relaxed and frowned. Just then Irma and Hay Lin ran into the room out of breath. "So did you get the heart? Irma asked and in response, Taranee shook her head sadly. "Please tell me that he wouldn't give it up." Irma said hoping that that were true but Taranee's expression told other wise. "Nerissa got the heart."

"She took it right before I was able to grab it." Taranee said sadly as the three walked back outside the castle and to the portal. They arrived back in Heatherfield just as school let out and so the three went and picked up Asha from school. When they arrived at the school, Asha looked very unhappy until she saw the three and she ran over to them. "Hey Asha, what's up?"

"I couldn't have had a worse day, I swear. If having Megan bug me all day wasn't enough, having to deal with Nerissa all day as well didn't make things any easier. I" Then Asha was cut off by Hay Lin.

"Back up a second, you said Nerissa was here all day?" Hay Lin asked and got a nod from Asha as a response. "Astral Drop, no wonder Nerissa hasn't, supposedly, been looking for hearts. She has been using an Astral Drop the whole time."

Then Irma came up with a realization. "That means she could have tons of hearts by now and not only that, she is trying to distract Asha. She's playing us like fools." Irma said getting angry.

"The other problem too, she has more ability then we do. While we have to find Blunk or call for Lillian to get us somewhere, she can be there in just a few seconds." Taranee said while thinking of a plan. "We will have to work all night too if we want to catch up with Nerissa even though we don't know how many hearts she has, we have to go all night anyway. Why would we think that she would look only after school to look for hearts? I bet Will would have said something and done something about it too." Taranee frowned and lowered her head.

"We aren't near as good without Will and Cornelia. We need to get Blunks' tooth to get hearts. Let's get back to the Silver Dragon and look for Blunk there." Irma said to the group and then they walked over to the Silver Dragon and for the first time in days walked down into the basement looking for Yan Lin. They found her wrapping some bandages around someone and some old bloody bandages lying on the floor. "

"Grandma, what's going on?" Yan Lin moved to reveal Kadma lying on the small bench. The three girls gasped at seeing Kadma there. "What happened to her Grandma?"

"She went to Coren, the most deadly places for anyone to visit. The king there is good to his people but cruel to people not of his world. You see, Coren is very powerful and not a single army bigger then the kings or smaller then the kings can defeat him. His only ally is Kandrakhar and even then, the king refuses help from anyone and refuses to help anyone. Kadma here is very lucky to have even lived but still, she somehow managed to get the kings attention by telling him about Asha being a demon. Because she is on our side, he was willing to help but all that work came with a price but in our current circumstance, the price was well worth it. We now have one of the most powerful worlds on our side." Yan Lin explained.

"I don't get it grandma, how is having Asha on our side make the difference?" Hay Lin asked before anyone else could.

"Demons are very powerful creatures' granddaughter, and they are also the only things that have almost wiped out his army even though there were fewer demons then there were in his army. So the King made a pact that they would be friends to demons so that he wouldn't be wiped out completely. Now whenever a demon needs help or fears something, the king there will help because of the pact made. Though they aren't really ally's they are far from enemies. They have no trade routes with each other and they don't help each other except under special circumstances but they will never go against each other. Even thought we only have Asha, the king is still likely to fear her, even more then Nerissa. Enough talk though, let's let Kadma sleep now.

**A/N: Here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for the reviews and please continue to review, thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Visiting with Demons**

The king of Coren sat on his throne thinking about the earlier topic of discussion about the demon girl and Nerissa. After a few hours he had made up his mind, he had to talk to the demons. True, they wouldn't join him because he wanted some help especially if he didn't need the help but if their own kind feared Nerissa, he figured it best to try to get them. The king walked out of his throne room calmly and started down the hall when a guard ran into him. The guard quickly apologized and, being too focused on other matters, the king forgave him. The guard looked at him oddly and then asked where he is going. "To make an arrangement with some friends." He left it with that and continued on his way.

The guard ran to his quarters and sat down on his bed breathing frantically. Then another guard came up to him and sat down next to him. "What's wrong with you, you see a ghost?" The guard asked with a small chuckle.

"Worse, I think that our King has gone to talk with the demons to help us with this battle." The guard said, his breath returning to normal.

"You've got to be kidding me. The demons would never help us with something like this. It isn't their world at stake, the king is gonna die." The other guard said thinking of this information he just received. "No one is to know about this." The two nodded and then relaxed.

The king reached his secret chambers and then walked over to the fireplace and flipped a switch. The fireplace opened up and he walked through into a long hallway, going downward, lit by candles. Once he reached the bottom of the hallway, he flipped the candle closest to the end and another passage opened up. He walked into a room and in the center of the giant room is a portal. He walked through it and when he reached the other side, he was once again in a giant room but the room is much darker. He walked over to the door to his left and opened it up revealing a village outside. There is nothing but homes around. The king raised his hands in the air in the shape of an x and then slowly lowered both arms until they are exactly one hundred and eighty degrees downward and then separated them and put his arms to his side. Two demons came over to him and led him to the castle. Once they reached the castle, they took him in and led him to the throne room. The two knocked on the door and they were let in. They walked in and then pushed the king in front of their king. "Porst, it is interesting to see you again."

"What do you want Cormen, no small talk. You know we both hate it." Porst said waiting for Cormen to talk.

"We seem to be under attack by the one named Nerissa." He said but was cut off by Porst.

"I'm not helping you with some petty problems Cormen so you can leave." Porst said not in the mood to argue.

"Of course and usually I would leave but I think you may have some interest in this particular war of ours." Porst raised his eyebrow as if to say 'and why is that?' "You see, one of your own kind is in this war and I know how demons are about their own kind. To lose one would be guilt on your shoulders if you didn't help. I'm not here because of this war for I'm positive that we can handle this but when a demon fears someone or something, that is reason to worry as well and reason to help, don't you think?"

Porst raised his hand to his chin and thought about this for no more then a split second and agreed to help. "When is this war to happen Cormen?"

"I'm not sure but if I were you, I would go talk to the guardians." Cormen suggested.

"If I were you I would leave." Cormen nodded and then left the room and headed back to the portal. Porst thought for a time and then decided. "Guards, I'm going up to earth to talk to the guardians." Then Porst glamoured himself so as to not give himself away to those on earth. Then he made a portal and then went through.

The girls are sitting in the Silver Dragon talking with Blunk. "Ok Blunk, this is what is going to happen. You are going to make a fold for each of us to different worlds. Only when we return will you close the fold. We need them open because we can't split the tooth into three pieces and we need to get as many hearts as possible." Just then a man walked into the building.

Yan Lin walked over to the man. "I'm sorry but we're closed right now and we're having a meeting so please, come back later." Yan Lin asked nicely.

The man looked at her and shook his head. "No, I think now is a good time to come." Then the man pushed Yan Lin aside gently and walked over to the table. "Guardians correct?" The three nodded and the man continued. "Good, I have reason to believe that you have a demon, one of our kind, on your side to fight in some war. Am I correct guardians?"

"You don't look demonic, so why should we believe you?" The man thought this fair enough and deglamoured himself. "Yes, yes we do." Hay Lin said fully convinced.

"Where is this demon?" He asked calmly and then Asha came up the stairs to see who is here. The three guardians pointed to Asha and then he nodded and walked over to Asha. "Tell me something, why are you helping out these humans? You're a demon yes?" Asha nodded and then the demon asked again. "Why are you helping them?"

"Because, my mother was a guardian and this is my world and so I fight for it. This is where I have lived for most my life and this is where I intend to live. I also intend to fight for my home so if you have come here to take me to where you live, you can forget it." Asha said harshly.

"You truly are a demon; tell me, what's your name?"

"You tell me why you're here and your name and then I'll talk depending on what you say." Asha said, her voice getting louder.

"Since there will be no way for me to get you to come live with your own kind then I guess we will have to help you with this war of yours. My name is Porst and now you my dear." Porst said calmly.

"I'm Asha and if you're here to help then that's fine with me, we need all the help we can get." Asha said, her voice getting soft but still stern not sure of what to think.

"When exactly is this war?" Porst asked wanting to know when to be ready.

"You'll have to prepare now because it starts when Nerissa attacks and the more hearts that we have, the better off we are." Porst nodded and then left to get his armies ready. "So we have demons to work with and the strongest of worlds at our disposal. Why not attack now." Asha asked wanting to get this over with.

"Because, we need all the help we can get because even with two very powerful hearts, if Nerissa has more, she could still win." Then the whole group looked out the door window and into nothing wondering how this will all end.

**A/N: I may do another chapter tonight so look for another if you end up reading this tonight. Thanks for the reviews and please continue to review. Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Battle Begins**

The next day was hectic for everyone on the good side. Blunk had been making folds all over the place for the girls and only a few of the worlds weren't already taken by either their side or the evil side. Every time they got to a world that supported Nerissa, they ran back to the fold they came through and Blunk quickly closed it. After six hours, everyone became exhausted and everyone crashed at the Silver Dragon.

He person that had it the worst however, was Asha. Asha spent the whole day trying to keep an eye on Megan, so that she couldn't do anything, while trying to pay attention to her teachers and trying to keep her temper down. Keeping her temper down was surprisingly the hardest thing to do. Megan did anything and everything to get Asha to lose her temper but Asha kept cool as much as she hated to which made it that much harder. Her determination is what kept her from losing it though and Asha could tell that Nerissa is ready to attack because Megan never worked so hard before. As soon as the bell rang for school to be over, Asha ran as fast as she could out of the building and straight to the Silver Dragon. Asha burst into the Silver Dragon and down to the Basement where everyone had decided to meet for the day. "Hey everyone, I need a message so badly right now." Matt then came over and started to message her shoulders after handing Amy, her little sister, to one of the others. Asha lowered her head and then raised it again a little later focused and ready to talk some more. "I have a feeling that Nerissa is going to be ready to attack anytime now. For some reason, ever since we got back to earth, Megan has tried to anger me but today, she went full force with it. My guess is that Nerissa wants me to lose all my anger so that I won't be able to focus on why I am fighting and who and what I'm fighting for. I think that the attack will be either tonight or tomorrow." Asha said in all seriousness.

None of the group knew what to say and so they sat there and Asha waited for someone to speak and then Taranee did. "I think that Asha is correct and it's best to get ready now."

"But Taranee, we only have six hearts with us right now and Nerissa probably has fifteen." Irma said just as five people came through a fold. "Uh, hello." Irma said.

"Hello guardians, we are here to give these to you." The five people held out there hands and three people had one heart and two had two hearts. They handed the hearts to the guardians and then backed away.

"That leaves us with thirteen hearts then. I just hope that that will be enough to defeat Nerissa." Asha said before anyone could speak up and then explosions were heard and that's when they knew that Asha had been correct when she said that the attack would be tonight or tomorrow and it looks as if tonight wins. They all ran upstairs and a red portal could be seen outside and demons started walking out of it. Then folds opened up and people from other worlds came out ready to fight. Asha rushed out of the Silver Dragon and then jumped on the roof. "Hello everyone and thanks for coming to help out in this battle for the worlds. Tonight we fight and WE WILL WIN." She said pounding her fist into the air and then everyone followed including the demons." With that said; she jumped off the building and rushed to the front of the big group. Shortly after, the guardians joined Asha. "Everyone that doesn't look human, no offense, glamour yourselves." As told, everyone either got glamoured or did the glamouring. Afterward, Asha waved her hand to let everyone know to follow her and they did. They had walked for a while and finally reached Nerissa and her group. "NERISSA, IT'S TIME TO END THIS!" Asha screamed.

Nerissa held up her hand and the destruction stopped and Nerissa walked over to Asha. "You want to end this then, fine, we will. I will end you just like I did your mother." By now, people from everywhere came out of hiding to see what had happened. Nerissa held up her staff and all of Asha's army including Asha got revealed. "Why don't you show everyone your true selves?" In the background people were heard screaming for them to leave the planet and that it is there fault for the destruction but Asha paid no attention.

"We will leave once this murderer is dead." Asha screamed to the people and then screamed out something else. "FOR THE WORLDS." With that said and her whole army rushed forward.

"KILL THEM ALL!" Nerissa screamed and her army rushed forward and they started in a clash of magic and clashing of swords. Nerissa and Asha jumped out of the battle and into an open spot with three people from each side.

"So Nerissa, how many hearts did you get?" Asha asked curious.

"I have twenty and you my dear?" Nerissa asked.

"We have thirteen but even with that few of hearts, we can beat you down." With that said and everyone went head to head with Nerissa and Asha in their own little battle and the six in theirs.

Yan Lin could hear so much from inside the Silver Dragon basement as she and Matt took care of Kadma and Amy. Amy had now started crying and Matt stood up rocking her back and forth. Yan Lin sat there with a hot cloth on Kadma's cuts. Kadma woke up from sleeping and could hear the battle. "I must go help." Kadma tried to get up but was pushed back down softly by Yan Lin. "Let me up Yan Lin." Kadma ordered.

"You are not of any use to them in your condition Kadma so rest up and if the battle ends before you get better then so be it but until you get better, you are not going to fight." Kadma knew that there is no arguing with Yan Lin especially in her condition and so she sat back and listened to the war going on outside.

"You can do it, I know you can." Kadma said as she lay's there silently.

**A/N: Another Chapter done tonight and hopefully these chapters will make up for not doing them sooner. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and please continue to read and review. Once again, thanks and have a good night sleep everyone or have a good day depending on where you are. You know what I mean.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Battle Part One**

The battle raged on with every heart of their world fighting their hardest. Prost being in the middle is being attacked the most but not by magic but by swordsmen since using magic would be pointless to use on a demon especially if that demon is the heart of their world. Prost had swordsmen from all sides coming at him and he just smiled as they charged at him. The first two to try and strike him were from the back and the front. While he blocked the one from the back, he grabbed the one from the front by the neck and ripped it off and then used his tail and ripped the sword from the swordsman in the back and cut his head off with his own sword. Then more and more came running at him and he blocked the first two like before but got stabbed in the sides by two swords. Prost quickly killed the two coming from the back and the front and then ripped the swords from his sides and slashed off the heads of the ones that stabbed him. "You will know why demons are feared you foolish people." Prost said seeing one of his own getting killed. His eyes grew blood red and he tensed up and not even a sword could go through him. He ran around killing the swordsmen that got in his way. He ran to his fallen demon killing every person that he came into contact with without even slowing.

Cormen and Crethas took everyone including their armies outside of the battlefield to fight the incoming army and surrounding the demons in with the humans in an attempt to let the demons kill every human while they dealt with the magic wielders. Crethas being on the right side of the field while Cormen on the left side. Crethas transformed into her other form and spikes and claws appeared. Without wings, she flew into the air and started shooting spikes out of her hands. Then arrows came flying toward her and she flexed her body allowing her spikes to come out and form a shield around her. Crethas then saw a piece of a building coming down and she flew over and grabbed the giant piece and through it at the ones below. A smoke cloud formed and she didn't bother to shoot or do anything for the fear that she may hit someone on her side. Before the smoke cleared, magic blast came upward at her and she flexed again causing a shield that blocked most of the blast but she still took some damage and was thrown backward a few feet from the force.

Cormen and his army took out their swords and charged forward blocking every blast of energy coming at them. When they finally got close enough they swiped at the creatures who blocked their attacks with their arms which made a sound of swords clashing, though when you looked at them, it just looked like flesh. They continued attacking and neither side could get anywhere by doing this and finally they pulled out a smoke grenade and through it and then charged into the smoke having more of a 50/50 eyesight then 20/20 and slashed at the creatures killing many until the smoke cleared enough to see. Then they went back to sword fighting. They continued to clash swords again and Cormen finally was able to dodged and then slash off the creatures head and then blocked a blow from the side.

Back with the guardians, they were having the biggest problem. They had hearts on their side which greatly increased their power, it still seemed like they are only at ten percent strength. Taranee charged up fireballs and then fired them at the creatures that blocked the attack with a simple wave of its arm but Taranee went fast enough to keep the creature on the defense until she could think of something but without the loss of two guardians, all her plans were unable to work.

Hay Lin had the easier of the creatures and she disappeared and then snuck around to the other side and blew the creature over with a big gust of wind and then sucked it into a whirlwind and threw it at the creature fighting Taranee. The creatures immediately got up and started fighting again.

Irma had a swordsman on her tail and she continued to throw water at the guy but all it seemed to do is give the guy a drink then do anything to him and if any of them bothered to let their guards down, they would surely be taken down and so any teamwork from the ground is impossible.

After seeing her creature fall over Taranee had a question. 'Girls, do you know what happened to Elyon, I never saw her make a fold and come through?' Taranee asked as she continued to fight the thing very poorly at that.

In Meridian, Elyon had her war to deal with. "Nerissa totally set this up just top keep me from our own battle." Elyon growled and flew into the air firing off blasts of energy. 'If we don't get this over with soon, we aren't going to make it to the battle in time.' Elyon thought angrily as she kept firing down on the creatures below. "Caleb, can you get to earth and tell the girls what happened." Elyon asked as Caleb came running up to her. He nodded and she made a fold to earth and sent him through.

When Caleb got to earth, he could easily see the battle field from where he is and wondered around to the top of a still steady building. He looked around and then saw fire and water going on below him and he jumped off the buildings roof, grabbed onto some wires and finally made it safely to the ground. He ran as fast as he could and about two minutes later and he arrived next to Taranee and blocked the attack coming at her. Taranee looked over and smiled. "What's going on and where is Elyon?"

"Nerissa, she set up an attack on Meridian to keep us distracted from battle." Caleb said attacking the creature while Taranee went off to tell the others what is going on.

Nerissa and Asha are having a battle of their own. Nerissa shot some lightning blasts at Asha who rose her tail to the front, blocking the attack and then reflected it back at Nerissa. Nerissa did this for some time and finally gave up and decided to go hand to hand even though that isn't her strong area of expertise but she wasn't getting anywhere the other way. Nerissa made a sword of lightning and then rushed at Asha. Asha blocked the attack with her tail and used it as a sword. The clashing caused light to flash off the lightning sword but neither of them let up. "I won't lose this Nerissa."

"When you get tired, you Will." Then she knocked Asha backward and onto her back. She raised her sword and came down on her.

**A/N: I wanted to make the battle last more then just a chapter and so I'm ending it here with a suspenseful ending. Please review and thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoyed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Battle Part Two (I Stand Alone)**

Asha grabbed her sword with her tail and struggled to keep it from getting closer. She was finally able to throw the sword to the side with Nerissa who never let go and she landed on the ground. Asha used her hands and jumped to her feet. Just as she did a scream was heard.

Taranee and Irma fired a combined stream of fire and water at the swordsman causing hot water to pour all over him and he fell over onto the ground. Then Taranee and Irma went to help Hay Lin who was struggling at this point and couldn't keep up with the creature. Both Irma and Taranee fired another stream of hot water. It hit the creature and caused it to fall backward onto the ground. The swordsman stood up and ran at the guardians and slashed at all three of them but only hit one. Taranee screamed as she hit the ground, blood running down her sides and onto the ground.

Asha's eyes turned a pink color and she ran at the swordsman and tackled him to the ground and then slit his throat just as she felt something in her back. She was kicked over and Nerissa smiled as she saw Asha close her eyes. Then she went over and killed the guardians. Nerissa left them on the ground and flew up to the highest point and could see her army losing thanks to the demons. Nerissa pulled something from behind her back and blew a horn. The next thing they knew, three giant creatures came out of the sky and landed each holding a big weapon in their hands. "Kill them all."

Porst looked up terrified and the sight of these creatures and turned to tell them to fight and to leave the giant creatures to the hearts. Porst looked toward the sound of the horn and he could see Nerissa looking down at them and new that she is smiling. The hearts of everyone stayed to fight while their armies took care of the weaker creatures.

The three creatures slammed their clubs onto the ground killing thousands at a time of the armies. Porst and all the other hearts attacked and did the best they could but they were no match for the creatures. "Nerissa, how could you bring in the Forbidden? You know they only do what they wish. They will turn on you with or without the horn. They were banished for good reason." Porst yelled as he attacked but got hit and thrown back and died instantly.

Nerissa smiled and jumped down to the ground and killed those fighting her army. It only took for the hearts to die before everyone retreated leaving millions dead and taking thousands of them injured with them only leaving 600 alive.

Asha laid there on the ground lifeless but soon, she opened her eyes with a jolt and her eyes have now become so blood red that her pupils could not be seen. She made her wings and her claws grew six inches in length and thickness. She stood up and her tail grew longer and sharper. She jumped onto the tallest building and could see the Forbidden smashing people. All the hearts have died and her eyes had become darker and her whole body; nails and all grew. "Nerissa, you'll pay for bringing those creatures here and for killing my friends and most of all, my mother."

Now I've told you this once before can't control me  
If you try to take me down you're gonna break  
I feel your every nothing that your doing for me  
I'm thinking you oughta make you run away

I stand alone inside  
I stand alone(I stand alone)

Asha said in a very demonic voice and then jumped down with incredible speed and went after the three giants. She jumped on one of the creatures legs and with all her strength, ripped it off causing blood to go everywhere like a flood. Asha quickly jumped up into the air and landed onto the creatures head and gained her balance as the creature tried to steady itself and she grabbed the center of its head and ripped it in two.

You're always hiding behind your so called goddess  
So what, you don't think that we can see your face?  
Resurrected back before the final fallen  
I'll never rest until I can make my own way

I'm not afraid of fading  
I stand alone  
Feeling your sting down inside me  
I'm not dying for it  
I stand alone  
Everything that I believe is fading  
I stand alone inside  
I stand alone(I stand alone)

Blood splattered her but she paid no attention and then went over to the one on the right and ripped its head off by tearing its neck off. The other creature saw this and transported away into one of its portals.

Now it's my time (now it's my time)  
It's my time to dream (It's my time to dream)  
Dream of the skies (dream of the skies)  
Make me believe that this place isn't plagued by the poison in me  
Help me decide if my fire will burn out before you can breath  
Breath into me

I stand alone inside  
I stand alone

Asha jumped down and used her eyes to find Nerissa through buildings that may have some of it standing and through rubble. Asha quickly ran at one of the buildings and went straight through it cuts forming on her skin but she hadn't noticed. As soon as she made it through three buildings, she jumped Nerissa in front of the Silver Dragon.

Feeling your sting down inside me  
I'm not dying for it  
I stand alone  
Everything that I believe is fading

I stand alone inside  
I stand alone inside  
I stand alone inside  
I stand alone inside

She landed on her and she shoved her hand right through her arm and ripped it off causing her to scream and drop her staff that holds the hearts. Then she stuck her hand through her stomach and turned her inside out. Asha jumped off of Nerissa and her eyes calmed and so did her body. Her nails and tail shrunk and she clumsily fell to the ground and then passed out.

Kadma now felt better and ran outside to find a very destroyed Nerissa and blood flooded the streets. Yan Lin came out shortly after and found the same thing and it scared her. Blood ran into the Silver Dragon and it is now up to there knees. Kadma ran over and found Asha covered in blood as she lifted her out of the flooded streets. The blood soon ran down the drains but the smell of dead bodies lingered outside and inside.

A few days later and Asha finally woke up wondering what had happened but didn't say anything. She simply stood up and went up the stairs from the basement and found the streets bloodstained and the air smelled of dead bodies. Houses are leveled for at least a block and arrows and swords stuck in the ground and laid on the ground. Asha couldn't remember a single thing of what had happened but she knew that she had at least a little to do with it. Then Yan Lin and Kadma came up to her and hugged her tightly. "What happened?" Asha asked.

"We are not sure Asha. When we came out, Nerissa had been thrashed and blood covered the streets, even more then now. We found you laying near Nerissa when we found you and so we assume you killed her. We grabbed her staff and the Oracle took it back and gave back the hearts as well as the heart of Kandrakhar. We have no proof of what had happened and so for all we know, you were running from something that knocked you out and assuming you to be dead, ran off. The oracle wants to give you a gift Asha but he had to wait till you woke up and so he should be here any moment now." With that, they went over and sat down and then a demon from the war came in.

"Asha, we are glad to see you alive. I bet you are wondering what had happened seeing how you went into a frenzy, you probably don't remember." Asha looked up at the demon and nodded. "Asha, we were winning and then Nerissa brought in the Forbidden. She used them to kill everyone, most everyone anyway. Then as we ran, we saw what you did. You killed two of the forbidden which is where all the blood came from. What you did is rare and that frenzy you went into is even more rare. You went into what we demons call the forbidden frenzy for once that happens even a Forbidden can't defend itself. Only demons that keep there anger in for too long get that way which is why we are suggested to get rid of all our anger. You could have won the battle without our help with that much anger." The demon paused letting Asha take everything in.

Then the Oracle came in through a fold. "Asha I have a gift for you to use."

**A/N: I think the song fits. Thanks for the reviews and please continue to read and review. Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Homecoming**

Asha looked at Oracle curious and then asked a simple question, two actually but they are all in the same sentence. "Oracle, what happened to Kevin and Megan, and why give me a gift Oracle, I killed Nerissa and someone else. Why celebrate because of that." Asha asked sadly and feeling guilty.

"Asha, I can't say anything for the death of the first man you killed but to have Nerissa gone is the only way to keep her from doing something like this again. You have no need to feel guilty especially when it's war. As for Kevin and Megan, Kevin has been with me. Megan however has been locked away where she can freely show herself. She came through the fold that Caleb came through to get here." Oracle explained.

Then Yan Lin cut in. "How is Meridian Oracle?"

"Meridian is fine, as soon as Nerissa died the war in Meridian ended." The Oracle then turned to Asha. "Now Asha, I have a very rare gift to give to you." The Oracle pulled out a box and then opened it. He pulled out a small orb and then handed it to Asha. "Asha, you may have anything that you wish but remember to choose carefully because the wish can only be used once." Then he handed the orb to Asha and left as Kevin came through.

Asha stared at the orb for a long while and she couldn't think of what it is that she could want that wouldn't be selfish. Sure, she wanted her mother and friends and family back but the world has been ruined. If Nerissa had sent an army to Meridian, then where else could have she sent an army. Just in the war here, she had just as much people that they had but yet, she had more hearts. 'How many people died because of Nerissa?' Asha asked herself as she sat down the bench. "I have to send the world back to the way things were right before Nerissa attacked but without Nerissa, she must remain dead." Just as she said this, the orb glowed a powerful bright light filled the room and the rest of the Silver Dragon. Everyone closed their eyes to shield themselves from the light. When they opened their eyes, they noticed the sun shining through the window instead of the dark red sky before and the smell of bodies had vanished completely. The group walked upstairs and outside. The buildings had been fixed and the blood, bodies and everything had vanished. Asha smiled at the sight and then turned around with a smile on her face. "I just wish that my mother and friends were here to celebrate with us."

Then a voice was heard behind them and Asha flipped around to see her mother and her friends standing there in a line with smiles on there faces. Then Will spoke up. "They just can't keep a guardian down." Will said with a smile and Asha rushed over to her. Will wrapped her arms around her daughter and kissed her forehead. "You've done wonderfully Asha, I couldn't have asked for a better warrior."

"I don't get it though, I thought that I was only granted one wish and it wasn't to have any of you back not that I didn't want you back." Asha said confused and then the Oracle came through a fold.

"Asha, it's true that I said that you only get one wish but there is one catch to the orb. You see, most people would wish for something for themselves but those that wish for others are truly the ones that get there wish. You wished for the world even though having your family back would have been preferable and so with a wish that isn't selfish, you get one wish for yourself. You wished that your mother and her friends could be here to celebrate with you and you got what you wished for." The Oracle was just about to leave when Asha said something.

"I don't deserve it though, I'm a demon" Oracle cut her off right there.

"Asha, it doesn't matter what you are but what you do. You may be a demon but you do good things for people and that's not demon like Asha. A true demon only hurts others and cares for nothing but themselves and you my dear are not. You may have the appearance and ability's but you don't have the heart of a demon. No demon would help the world for any reason. You are no demon Asha." With that said, the Oracle left.

Asha smiled at what the Oracle said and then turned to hug her mother and then remembered something. "Hey mom, you still have a wedding to attend to remember?"

Will laughed at her daughter for bringing that up but she couldn't deny that she remembers her wedding that she never got. "Yes Asha, I remember perfectly." Then Matt walked over to them. "Hi Matt, are we ready to get married or what?"

Matt chuckled and nodded. "Yeah Will, we still have a wedding."

Two day's later and Will and Matt got married and the four of them moved into Matt's home. This is possibly the happiest moment of Asha's life and then Will had her friends over a few weeks later and she became even happier. "So girls, what do you say we have some guardian fun for old time's sake now that we finally can?" The girls cheered and everyone went to the island that they went to right before they fought Cedric. Matt smiled as he sat down next to Asha and held Amy in his lap. After practice and Will came over to Matt and stood next to him as she told the girls and her family to listen up. "Ok everyone, I have something to say." Will looked down as she held her stomach and then looked up and smiled. Everyone knew right there what Will was getting to but they kept quiets until she decided to say it. "I know you got the hint but I'll tell you anyway. I'm pregnant.

In just a few weeks, she got her mother back, she got a new father, and now she is going to be a big sister, again. This is quit the homecoming for everyone.

**The End**

**A/N: So there it is the final chapter to the series. Thanks for the reviews and please do review. My next story will be a Teen titans/American dragon crossover. It's one that I have had in mind for a while now. I'm not sure what the title will be yet. Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
